One of those nights
by Hecate4
Summary: Adam takes a walk to clear his thoughts when it starts to rain, there nearest place he can seek refuge is Joan's house.


> > > > OK guys, I'm bored and I can't sleep so I thought I would write a one shot fanfic...again! Hee hee, so this one is going to be a cutesie one I think, to get my longing for a nice relationship squashed. I can't keep a guy who likes me coz I push them away. Look at me telling you my life story _rolls eyes_ I'll just hush up and write the dam story!!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I go through this every time? I do not own Joan of Arcadia, that does, unfortunately, include Adam _sighs_ oh well, one can dream! Lol.  
  
One of those nights  
  
A cold winters breeze swept through Arcadia late at night as Adam slowly sauntered down the road. He was lost in thought about a certain girl who dominated his mind; every living though was about her. You're thinking he sounds obsessed? No, he's in love.  
  
His time with Iris made him see how he truly felt, he knew he had feelings for Joan but he never knew the full extent of his emotions. His heart raced when he saw her passing him in the corridors and his stomach fluttered as though there were hundreds of butterflies trapped inside him when she smiled at him.  
  
He knew he had to break up with Iris; it was not fair on her to be dating someone who was not fully there when he was with her. His mind was always elsewhere. When Joan turned up and he was with Iris he seemed to forget she was with her, he happily gave all his attention to Joan.  
  
Adam pulled his jumper tightly round him to prevent the relentless wind from getting to his body. A shiver ran down his spine and something cold dropped upon his head. Rain. Lots of rain. Out if nowhere the heavens opened and sudden downpour caught Adam off guard. The nearest place he could go to was Joan's. He picked up his pace and made his way over to the peaceful house.  
  
The sound of the doorbell echoed through the Giraridi's household, Helen had been watching the television and was there fore the closest to the front door. She gracefully got to her feet and opened the door.  
  
Adam stood there drenched to the bone, shaking slightly with a small smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"Hey Mrs G, I was walking down the road when the rain started. Would it be ok if I.."  
  
"Came in? Sure!" Helen finished for him. "Oh my, you're soaked, I'll get Joan, she can get you dry and comfortable." Turning away from the sodden teen she walked to the bottom of the stairs "Joan, can you bring down some warm towels please? We have a wet visitor!"  
  
Joan made her way down the stairs as quickly as she could, carrying two big towels. She was wearing her pyjamas, which consisted of some complimenting trousers and a body hugging sleeveless top. Her hair was haphazardly tied up and she wore no make up. She felt like death warmed up.  
  
Joan paused as she saw who the guest was. She smiled as Adam stood awkwardly by the door, trying not to get the floor wet.  
  
"Thanks Joan, look who's here. He got caught in the rain and stopped here for refuge. Do you want a hot drink Adam?" Helen asked kindly.  
  
"I'm fine, really"  
  
"Ok then, well I'm going to bed now, make your self at home. Goodnight Adam, night Joan." She leaned over and kissed Joan's forehead.  
  
"Hey Adam, here's some warm towels. You must be freezing. Take your jumper off and the rest of you clothes. I'll go grabbed some clothes from Luke's room. Go into the kitchen and I'll be right back" Joan went to the stairs and ran up them two at a time"  
  
Once in the kitchen Adam pealed off his jumper and then his t-shirt to reveal a nice body, which had a few scars etched in his skin. Joan entered the kitchen and was captivated by his body. She wanted to go over and run her fingers over his scars but knew she couldn't. She slowly walked over to him and handed him a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.  
  
"I tried to get the most decent of his clothes." Joan mumbled as she tried to look away.  
  
Joan stood next to him as he dried his torso, he couldn't quite reach his back and she shyly turned to Joan and spoke. "Jane, do you think you could, erm dry my back for me?" His cheeks flushed a little as he said this.  
  
"Erm sure" Joan smiled as she took the spare towel from the kitchen table. She gently dabbed his back and dried it with great care. Again Joan found her self addicted to observing his scars. She couldn't help but reach other and caress the sickle shaped scared the curved across his shoulder blade. This caused a shiver to run down his spine and a sharp intake of breath.  
  
Adam felt Joan gently touch his shoulder and run her fingers over his scar. Then he felt something unexpected. His did not imagine that she would do what she did. She leant forward and softly kissed the place in which she had just touched.  
  
They both remained silent as Joan finished drying his back. He slipped on the t-shirt, which she had brought down.  
  
"I'll leave you so you can finish getting changed." Quietly she left the kitchen and made her way to the living room, she slumped into one of the sofas.  
  
"What do you want me to do with the towels Jane?" Adams timid voice came as a shock to Joan who had been lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Oh just leave them there, I'll put them away later. Come sit down. What were you doing out this late at night any way?" Her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"I was just walking, I like wandering the streets at night where I can think and have time to myself. It seemed like a nice night, but as I turned down your road it began to rain."  
  
"I see, would you like to watch the television? I'm sure they have some class A rubbish on at this time of night?" She playfully asked.  
  
"Sure thing Jane, by the way, I like your pyjamas. They suit you." Adam sat down next to Joan as she flicked on the t. with the remote.  
  
"I look awful Adam, but thanks. Ohh look, they put Tom and Jerry on at 11:30. Who would have thought?"  
  
Joan leaned sideways onto Adam and he casually looped his arm round her waist. He knew it was going to be a night where they would be close but unable to do anything about it. They had many nights like this. They made Adam and Joan sad because they couldn't be together.  
  
So they had to settle for it being platonic and it was one of those nights.  
  
A/N I hope you liked it. I would love to hear what people think of it. Please review and give me your thoughts!!!!! Awww I love Adam and Joan fanfics!!!! Hee hee. Night all!  
  
Freaky T x x x


End file.
